Batman Once More
by zooman
Summary: Batman faces a new, terrifying villain who's just come to Gotham City: Count Dracula himself!


BATMAN ONCE MORE

PROLOGUE-GOTHAM CITY-1969-It was a hot night out, at 12.00 a..m. in Gotham City. The tall, leggy, pretty blonde girl walked hurriedly down the street, at Affleck avenue, towards the the small, brown apartment complex directly ahead of her. A cool breeze blew over the young woman's short sleeved blue shirt, and green shorts. The wind started blowing over her long blonde hair. She slowly held up her left arm to her eyes, and glanced anxiously at the rolex on her wrist. "OH DAMN!" she whispered loudly. She gripped the handle of her black purse tighter in her right hand. "I was too long at the bridge game at Cindy's place tonight," the young woman thought in frustration, as she headed across the near empty street, making way for the entrance of the rather run down looking apartment building. The words, CORO APARTMENTS were painted in brilliant, block bright red letters across the front of the building. "What was I not thinking, by staying out so late?" The woman ran the uneasy thoughts over and over in her head, as she looked upwards and sighed in frustration. She shook her head in disappointment.

She was just about to step through the revolving door entrance of the apartment complex-the lobby could be seen full lighted from inside-when she began to hear very strange bat screeching noises. The noises became louder every second. The woman nervously turned her whole body around, but at first saw nothing. She gripped the handle of her purse with both hands, and pushed her body through the revolving door, all the while looking with fear about herself. "What was that?" she whispered to herself in fear. She walked briskly through the small lobby. She moved past the half open door of the apartment manager's office, where glanced inside and noted the sixty something year old, long gray haired and bearded chinese man fast asleep at his desk. His blue suit stained with sweat. His desk cluttered with stacks of papers. "Lazy, good for nothing sod," the young woman whispered to herself as she gently looked away from the sleeping manager. Then the bat screeching started up again. This time it sounded as if there were hundreds of such animals! The young blonde woman tossed her body around in circle in complete fear. "What's going on!?" she muttered out loud, as she shook her head in mounting terror.

At that moment, she saw like a large flock of large vampire bats, fluttering violently from all directions from all over the entire lobby! The young woman let out a scream and started to run for the elevator, when one of the bats zipped way ahead of the others and zeroed in straight for her neck!

The apartment manager woke up with a start at the sound of a woman screaming!

Twenty minutes later in Gotham City late that night, an ambulance was speeding down the freeway.

Inside the white vehicle, an exhausted middle aged, overweight black man was turning the steering wheel and perspiring from the summer heat at the same time. There were sweat stains all over his white outfit. He nervously moved his left hand away from the steering wheel and picked up the intercom on the dashboard. "I'm almost there," he spoke tiredly into the radio, "man, these midnight shifts can really get to me. This is...what? The fifth time that Mr. Mikeinlin had a coronary?" A woman's voice crackled back at him from the intercom. "Well it's not our job to question, just to act on it." The overweight black man yawned and leaned back in his seat. "I'm reaching the intersection at Jade and Flanagan Avenue. This is a medical emergency so here goes..."

The ambulance picked up even more speed and crashed into and past five empty parked cars on the freeway. The moving white vehicle even tore down a stoplight!

Suddenly, from literally out of nowhere's, a massive flock of the largest vampire bats one would ever see, seemingly flew straight from the giant, full, blood red moon on the dark purple horizon and went straight for the ambulance!

Inside the white vehicle, the overweight black man, heard a loud screeching noise! "What!? shouted the man as he quickly looked about himself. His eyes widened as the large vampire bats all flew into the ambulance and ganged up on the driver! The black man screamed in horror!

The ambulance crashed into a fire hydrant and stopped with a bang. The vampire bats all flew out of the windows of the ambulance in all directions, while deep, gutteral sounding laughter emanated from the worthless vehicle: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Inside the medical emergency vehicle, the black man just lay still, in his seat. His head leaned back, his mouth wide open, two red punctures on the right side of his neck, bleeding profusely. The overweight black man slowly raised the intercom to his mouth, dazed, he forced words into the mike. "I...knew ...I should...have...let Mandy do the night shift tonight," he spoke, while moaning in pain. "HEY RYAN!" the woman's voice shouted back, angry tones, static from the mike mixing with her words, "WHAT'S GOING ON! MR. MIKLIN JUST HAD AN F CORONARY! ARE YOU THERE!?" The black man's mouth opened even wider as he leaned his head even more farther back. Blood streaming from the wounds on his neck. "YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT RAISE SUNDAY NIGHT!"

ONE-The Next Day in Gotham City-Noon-Commissioner Gordon and Chief O Hara both walked up and down the commissioner's office as hyper as could be. The commissioner had the green phone in his right ear, he stretched the cord as far as possible, he loosened the blue and white striped tie of his tan suit, with his other hand. He raised his eyebrows in fear as the voice crackled back at him over the phone. Chief O Hara shook his head very slowly. "You are sure about this Phil?" Gordon asked into the phone, "no mistake?' The two men stopped their pacing and just stared into space, while the commissioner finished his phone conversation.

Outside, the office, elsewhere in Gotham City, two police squad cars were parked in front of the wrecked ambulance. There were two young policemen and two young policewomen walking all around the white vehicle, while carefully examining the whole violent scene.

Back in Commissioner Gordon's office, the commissioner was now seated very, very uneasily behind his desk. Chief O Hara stood at the right of the desk. His arms over the front of his blue police uniform. "Well, you heard what Phil had to say from the Gotham Hospital," sighed Gordon with puzzlement as he put his face in his hands. "Two people found unconscious, both covered in strange puncture marks which could only have come from a vampire bat." Gordon got up from his desk and walked slowly towards the window in his office. He leaned out of the window and gazed out at the rooftops of the afternoon Gotham City. "And both found needing life or death situation blood transfusions?" asked Chief O Hara, in a frightened tone of voice. "I don't get it Commissioner. This one is too weird for words." The commissioner briskly turned away from the window. "We may be up against the darkest villain yet," suggested the aged head of police as he darted towards the red phone on his desk. "So speaking of bats, it's time we went for help for one of Gotham's finest..."

Elsewhere, in a suburban area, Wayne Manor shone brightly in the afternoon summer sunlight.

Inside, Wayne Manor, the red phone was beeping loudly in the library. Alfred, the aged butler practically ran into the room and picked up the phone. "Right away sir," Alfred said into the red device.

In the giant sized living room, of the Wayne mansion, millionaire Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson both sat comfortably in the room, each focused on their own thoughts. "Nothing like a game of gin rummy to take my mind off of Vicki Vale for a while, " said Bruce, hurtfully as he laid a card on the table. "She said she just needed some space for awhile," Dick reminded him. "She'll be back. Don't worry. Gin." The two men were engaged in a quiet game of gin rummy on the coffee table in front of both of them. Bruce sat cross legged on the floor, while Dick sat in the armchair facing Bruce. Bruce dropped the cards he was holding down on the table, and pulled off his black sweater revealing a white t shirt. Dick wore an orange short sleeved shirt and brown slacks. "I think Gotham is having the hottest summer yet," said Bruce as he set the black sweater down on the sofa near the coffee table and returned to the card game. "The hottest," added Dick, as his eyes looked over the cards he held in his right hand.

Alfred walked into the living room right up behind Bruce. "The batphone sir," the butler said quietly to Bruce. His black suit stained with sweat from the summer heat. Bruce and Dick stood up, dropped the cards. "I'll beat...I mean I guess we'll finish later," joked Dick as he and Bruce and Alfred chuckled while moving as fast as possible out of the living room.

Bruce and Dick bolted into the library and Bruce eagerly picked up the batphone and shoved it into his left ear. "Yes, Commissioner?" he asked into the phone. Dick stood behind him.

Back in Commissioner Gordon's office, the older man just winced as he pushed the batphone with fear even closer into his ear. "I...I...don't know what to make of this one Batman." He sounded quite terrified as he spoke into the phone. He looked scared as well. "A flock of vampire bats attacks Gotham late at night, two people critically injured in the hospital."

Back in the library of Wayne Manor Bruce's face took on a very, very weird expression, as he listened on the phone. "We'll be on our way," he said. He slammed the phone down. He and Dick walked towards the Shakespeare bust, and Dick watched as Bruce gently pushed the head of the bust back and pressed the electronic button in the bust. "TO THE BAT POLES!" he shouted. He and Dick jumped to the poles and slid down, down, down, into darkness.

As they slid down the poles, in the pitch black darkness, both men felt the usual sensation of the gray robotic hands made up of wires and knobs and brightly lit yellow buttons, reaching out of the dark walls of the cavern, and quickly cutting loose all their clothing, and then all the way electronically sewing Bat and Robin costumes all over their bodies, all the while the men kept sliding down the poles. The whole process took less than a second. When the robot appliances had finished the quick job, a large bright light flashed in the centre of the arms, illuminating the famous bat emblem.

Batman and Robin dropped down from the poles, in the middle of the Batcave. Both men ran towards the Batmobile and just jumped into their seats without bothering to even open the doors of the car. Batman and Robin buckled their seat belts and Batman grabbed the steering wheel. The engines fired up! Huge flames shot out of the turbos of the majestic blue car! The Batmobile roared out of the Batcave.

The Batmobile speeded right out of the cave and down the road!

The Batmobile raced up the street and parked right outside the police building. Batman and Robin both jumped out of the car and ran as fast they could into the building.

Seconds later, Batman and Robin both stood inside Commissioner Gordon's office and stood facing Gordon and Chief O Hara. The two policemen stood at the far right of the room, while Batman and Robin stood at the far left. Batman just kept shaking his head in bewilderment. "So... two people are found evidently attacked by a horde of vampire bats?" Batman confirmed, "this is very bizarre. I've seen my share of bizarre, like that time Mr. Freeze tried to freeze the Gotham City Hal building into a giant ice cube..." "Or that time you arrested the Joker, and all the way to his jail cell he kept on and on and on and on and on telling those Richard Nixon jokes," remembered Robin, with a slight smile, "we thought he might be on something." Batman was lost in his thoughts. He gazed into space. "Ok, now, first vampire bats aren't native to the Gotham area," Batman said, pondering, "so it would seem, hmmmmmm someone...must have brought the bats to Gotham, somehow." "But why?" asked Chief O Hara in fear, "why those two people?" Batman sauntered carefully over to the commissioner's desk and leaned his body on his palms on the surface of the desk. "I don't know commissioner," he answered after a one minute pause. "Robin and I will have to look for clues. ""Where do we begin?" asked Robin. "Well, one place we can start, the famous bat expert, Dr. Kirk Langstrom," suggested Batman as he headed for the door to the office, Robin behind him. "Your not serious?" worried Gordon, as he moved towards his desk, while still looking at Batman, "that weirdo? After some of the rumours about him and his experiments? It even occurred to me that he might have been behind all this." Batman turned and looked directly at the older man. "Don't worry commissioner we'll be on our toes, with Langstrom. You don't have to tell us." And with that, Batman turned back around and he and Robin raced out the door together.

Batman and Robin both walked up the side of the twenty story, GOTHAM MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY building, both of them clutching tightly onto their batrope, which hung down from the very, very top of the massive establishment. Robin,as usual climbed up the side of the building ahead of Batman. "Langstrom's office is on the top floor as I recall," Batman told his partner as they kept climbing upwards. Robin just shook his head in a weird kind of way. "A mad scientist if I ever saw one," snickered the boy wonder, as the two men just kept moving higher and upwards. "A genius nevertheless," Batman said gruffly, "and bats are his expertise and right now we need all the help with this case we can get..."

The dynamic duo walked past a window which opened very suddenly. A small, forty something year old man with short dark hair and a gray business suit leaned cautiously out of the window and stared with awe at the caped crusaders! His small, beady eyes blinked with excitement! "Wow! It's Batman himself! In the flesh!" The man shouted with glee. "Hey I recognize you!" said Batman loudly, while squinting his eyes, "aren't you Maxwell Smart, the secret agent with Control?!" Maxwell Smart grinned and nodded. "A pleasure to meet you two at last! You guys on a case?" Batman chuckled a bit. "We're quite busy now, so if you don't mind..." interjected Batman impatiently. Just then the sound of a phone ringing from inside Maxwell Smart's apartment. "I'll get that, " said Maxwell as he raised a tennis shoe to her right ear. Batman and Robin just climbed past him upwards. "Oh...uh...I'm...uh sorry about that chief," Maxwell Smart said into the phone.

Elsewhere in Gotham City that hot summer afternoon, Barbara Gordon sat in the living room of her small apartment in blue dress watching the news on her tv set. The news showed footage of people running around the woods at night, shrieking in fear, while being surrounded by hordes of really huge vampire bats! All of the many men and women had puncture wounds all over their bodies which were streaming with blood. Barbara Gordon shook her head in horror and fear. The news footage then switched to a crowd of people running down a highway, in the country, at night, while being pursued by a horde of vampire bats. A female newscaster's voice came on over the films :"Yes! This is the second film taken a few weeks ago a couple of miles outside of Gotham! Again, a swarm of bats showed up from nowhere, and literally sucked the blood right out of so many innocent people..." Barbara got up, and leaned over and switched off the tv set. She turned to her pet bird in the cage behind her chair. She looked a bit scared. "This is serious Charlie," she said to her pet, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders, "there's some kind of epidemic going on! I don't know what, but from what I heard of those two people attacked last night, something very sinister is happening!" She paced in terror up and down her living room. "Batman is going to need all the help can get on this one!" The young brunette walked steadily over to a bookshelf in her living room and...

A few seconds later, Batgirl raced out of a secret alleyway on her Batcycle. As she speeded her cycle down the street, her right hand still gripping the handle bar her left hand popped a blue cassette tape into a slot on a very small dashboard in the middle of the handle bars. The dashboard was in the shape of a yellow bat emblem. The wind whipped over her purple costume. "I always like some music while I ride," Batgirl smiled, as she put on even more speed down the freeway. Some voice singing a song called Batgirl, sung loudly from the bat emblem dashboard. "BATGIRL! BATGIRL!" sung the the voices over and over again!

Elsewhere, a large, black creepy looking gothic, brownstone mansion stood right outside Gotham City. The mansion had everything from spires, some weird looking gothic statutes of gargoyles protruding from the sides of the walls, from monster sized house. It looked like something out of a worst nightmare.

Deep within the bowels of the mansion, there was an abandoned, small wine cellar submerged in utter darkness. A large, brown coffin had been placed in the middle of the cellar. A very, very faint evil, creepy laughter could be heard emanating from the coffin. Hordes of vampire bats were asleep, hanging upside down from the ceiling, not too far above the coffin.

In another part of the mansion, a fifty something year old man with short brown hair, clean shaven and wearing a shabby green suit sat still in the huge basement of the house. The basement was cluttered with ten refrigerators. The man allowed himself a creepy smile, then a sneer. "At least the blood stays perfectly cold," chuckled the man, in a very strong british accent. He noticed a fly on his knee. He swatted the fly and popped it into his mouth.

In yet another part of Gotham was the lair of the Catwoman. The Catwoman stood in the centre of a large, circular room which was completely decorated with images of leopard spots. Her two pet cheetahs stood beside her. Her skintight black suit was dripping with sweat from the hot sun. Her henchmen all stood around her in their fake leopard skin outfits. The room was sparsely decorated with normal looking furniture. The Catwoman made a sinister grin while looking at all her henchmen, turning her head from left to right repeatedly. At one point she became so hot in her cat suit, that she imagined that the angles of the room became lopsided. She clapped her hands. She then slipped her cat mask on her face. "OK, we have the chance of a lifetime to rob every jewel store in Gotham," she howled with delight, "perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect! What with what I predict the first of what I predict will be a wave of vampire bat attacks, mabey an epidemic! We have the big chance to rob the city blind while everyone else is running away from the bats!" The one henchman, a young man with the name LEO painted in black across the front of his costume looked worried. "I don't know Catwoman," he intoned, shaking his head, "what with all the stuff on the news about vampire bats showing up like that..." The Catwoman just looked and scowled at him. "Leo! The Bing Jewelry Store carries over 3 mil worth of gems!" She kneeled on the floor and petted both her cheetahs. "We're not missing this chance!"

Batman and Robin stood uneasily in the office of famed bat expert/specialist Dr. Kirk Langstrom. The whole office was covered with fake specimens of bats covering every square inch of the walls. Dr. Langstrom sat on his desk looking at the dynamic duo and shaking his head, to indicate he was completely stumped. Batman and Robin both stood in front of him. Dr. Langstrom had this very strange look on his face. He kept twitching his nose, and pushing his browridges together in an odd sort of way. "This bat attack last night, and from what I hear on the news all over is very strange indeed. In...deed. I'm grateful first of all that it's not me again. That I didn't have regression to what I was last time..." "Don't remind us...please," interrupted Batman while holding up his right hand. "I really don't know what you were thinking when you swallowed a bat extract from a bat gland like that," said Robin, while straightening his shoulders, he looked sternly at the zoologist, "you changed yourself into a monstrosity from a horror film." Kirk Langstrom ran both his hands through his wavy brown hair. His handsome face cringing in terror, and he looked like he was surpressing some tears. He was dressed in a white lab coat and white pants. "Well...uh...I don't know how to help you, find the culprit behind the bat attacks," shuddered Kirk Langstrom, while twitching his nose and pushing his browridges together, "I've been working on this case myself all morning. Just...just hanging around here all day long! Hahahahhahahhhahhahah!" Langstrom laughed heavily at his little joke. Batman and Robin remained serious. "Kirk, do you have any enemies in your field? Anybody who wants revenge on you? To frame you somehow? A personal vendetta? Those bat attacks could be because of you...mabey someone is jealous of your discovery?" "How many scientists could become half man and half bat after all?" said Robin with a note of sarcasm. Kirk Langstrom just kept twitching his nose and pushing his browridges together. "Very strange," he said in a scary tone of voice, "I never heard of bats grouping together to deliberately. "I'll be working on this one overtime. But that's ok. I have a lot of cases that just come and go. I can be a real fly by night, hahahahahahahahah Hahahahahhahahhahahhahahhahahahha" Langstrom fell backwards on his desk laughing. Batman and Robin just looked at each other and turned towards the window.

The two crime fighters slid down their batrope all the way down the whole building to the street below. Robin right behind Batman

When they reached the street below, Batman pulled down the batrope, and curled it up under his right shoulder. The two men headed at a fast pace in the direction of the Batmobile. "So where do we look now?" Robin asked Batman as the two men ran towards the Batmobile parked on the street way way ahead of them. The sleek dark blue car was parked outside a row of apartment houses. "I don't know Robin," answered Batman warily," Langstrom was no help at all. I think he's too shocked from his minor experiment on himself last night." Robin put his hands on his face. "Please don't remind me Batman! One of those talons cut right into my ankle!"

Just then, as the dynamic duo reached the Batmobile, the Batgirl pulled up on the Batcycle right behind them. "HEY GUYS!" Batgirl shouted to the two costumed men, "CAN YOU USE A HAND?!" Batgirl braked her cycle and jumped down off her seat. Batman and Robin reluctantly turned to face her. "Batgirl, we told you before, "Batman said in a sour tone of voice, "Robin and I can do just fine on our own with our cases." Batgirl smiled. "Well, in case you two didn't know the bat attacks have spread even more!" Batman and Robin both looked at each other in surprise. "In a small town right outside Gotham, I just heard on the news on my Batcycle, thirty more men and women were found lying outcold in the woods, covered in puncture marks, and drained of blood!" Batman and Robin just stared at Batgirl with looks of shock. "Holy Bela Lugosi Batman!" exclaimed Robin as he punched his right fist into his left palm, "what's going on?!" Batman just kept staring in shock. "I wish I knew old chum. I wish I knew."

Hours later, the Batmobile speeded down the dirt road and straight into the Batcave again. "Well," sighed Batman in frustration, as he drove the car, "untill another wave of bats strike, all we can do is wait. We have no clues. Nothing to go on." Robin just shook his head in disappointment. "Gosh you're right Batman, " said Robin, "all we can do is wait."

The Batmobile cruised smoothly back into the cavern. After it came to a stop, Batman and Robin both jumped out of their seats and over the car doors of the auto. "In the meantime, Bruce Wayne has a date with Barbara Gordon,"Batman said in a more cheerful romantic sounding voice, "last time we went out together it had gotten more than a little serious." Batman and Robin both walked towards the batpoles. Robin smirked. "Bruce needs someone to help him forget you-know-who." Batman shook his head and grinned.

In a television store in downtown Gotham City, a large crowd of people had gathered together outside to watch the black and white news footage playing on all the tv sets, from outside the massive store display windows. The people all gasped in fright. The news films showed clips of men and women from various small towns, a few miles outside Gotham, all running for their lives from hordes of large vampire bats! It was night in all the news films! The people in the news clips were always running screaming and screaming as the bats dropped down on them. Other film clips showed people lying unconscious on the grass, their bodies covered with puncture wounds, blood dripping from the gaping wounds. One woman in the crowd of people outside the television set store just broke down and screamed in fear!

In the dark wine cellar of the creepy brownstone mansion outside Gotham, more faint, evil laughter came out of the coffin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter faded into bat like screeching sounds.

In Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson both strolled casually through the entrance too and into their living room. Bruce wore a tan business suit and black tie while Dick wore a blue suit and black tie. Alfred the butler popped in from the entranceway right behind them. "I beg your pardon sirs," said Alfred politely, "but Miss Gordon is here." Bruce and Dick both turned to smile at Alfred. "Ok," said Bruce simply.

Barbara Gordon stepped into the living room, in a red and white striped dress and yellow sandals. Her long black hair flowed between her shoulders. Dick stared intently at the beauty. His eyes glazed over. "Hi Barbara, "Bruce greeted the young woman with a smile. He and Barbara both hugged and kissed on the lips. "I hope you didn't forget our date this afternoon," reminded the young woman pleasantly with a slight smile. "No, no not at all," answered Bruce. "I hear the food at the Julia is superb," he added gently. With that he and Barbara turned and walked out of the living room together.

For a few minutes Dick just stood there, staring and staring. "Why does her voice always sound so familiar?" he said to himself. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Why does it have to be him?" he asked himself.

TWO-The sleek limo drove down the road in Gotham and parked right outside the Julia Restaurant. Alfred sat quietly behind the wheel. Bruce and Barbara both sat equally quiet in the back seat of the limo. Barbara looked very, very serious directly at Bruce. Her attention on him was like a laser beam. Bruce looked back at her. "What is it?" he asked her, a puzzled expression in his eyes. "Bruce, let's get this straight, "said Barbara, "I'm a one man woman," "Ok," replied Bruce. "If I'm dating a man...you see with me a date is something very special. I...I don't date lightly. I don't take going out with a man lightly." Bruce just nodded. "I understand." "Do you?" asked Barbara, "look what I'm trying to say is that if I'm dating you, then that's a committment to you. That's sacred to me. I won't date any other man except you. And I don't expect you to go out with any other woman." Bruce and Barbara just stared at each other silently for a minute or so. "I understand," repeated Bruce. "Dating is a committment for me too." "But Vicki Va..." "That's over,"interrupted Bruce as he opened the car door, "now lets go to lunch shall we."

Bruce and Barbara both walked arm in arm into the crowded restaurant.

Later that afternoon Bruce and Barbara went out for drinks at a fancy bar.

Then even later in the day, approaching evening, the sun going down Bruce and Barbara went for along park in the Gotham park together. The two of them walked slowly, arm in arm together, talking quietly amongst themselves. The park was empty. "Everybody's scared of another wave of bat attacks," Bruce chided to Barbara. "If I'm dating you, I'm making a committment to you Bruce," Barbara repeated her words to the millionaire playboy. "That's how it is with me."

Then an hour or so later, nightfall, Bruce and Barbara walked into the Maxine Nightclub together. The ritzy place had only a few people in attendence. The bright , red walls of the club were decorated with solid gold curls coming out of all the corners of the walls. A small stage stood at the very front of the nightclub. "That sounds like a very intense dream," Barbara said to Bruce as they both glided smoothly into the club, arm in arm, "do you know we've been talking about this nightmare of yours for two hours!" Barbara chuckled. "Well it is very intense," Bruce chuckled back, "I'm an astronaut on the planet Mars, and I wander into this cave like a zombie." Bruce smiled, as both he and the young lady sat down at the back of the nightclub. Some gorgeous young lady dancers dressed in red and orange, short sleeved costumes going down to their waists, were dancing all about the stage to some kind of wildly catchy tune. Some people in the audience were snapping their fingers to the music.

In the Gotham Hospital, the young, blonde woman lay unconscious in the hospital bed and in her hospital gown. Then, she suddenly opened her eyes! Her eyes were blood shot red! Some band aids covered her neck wounds. A young, male doctor with long red hair and a moustache, was standing at the front of the bed holding up a chart in both his hands when he turned to look at shock at the young woman, rapidly getting up off the bed! The woman had this rather crazed look on her face. She reached both her hands outwards. "My master is calling me," she crooned in an evil tone of voice. The young male red haired doctor looked into her eyes, and became transfixed, hypnotized! His mouth took on this crooked, crazy shape! He walked backwards slowly towards the door. The young blonde woman's face became dead white. She walked slowly towards the now frightened and at the sametime hypnotized man with her arms reaching out as far as she could! The man's eyes opened wide! He began waving his arms slowly above his head. The young blonde woman leaped towards him flashing her sharp fangs! "This never happened to Marcus Welby!" cried the man in fear as he remained staring into the woman's eyes while she jumped on him, and bit her fangs into his neck! The hypnotized and frightened man let out a scream.

The young blonde woman and the overweight, black ambulance driver both walked together rapidly down the hallway of the hospital, in their hospital gowns! Both of them walked past scared hospital staff who all went running out of their way, screaming! The black man and the young, blonde woman walked with their arms stretched out in front of them, while grinning their sharp fangs!

The young, blonde woman finally grabbed hold of an elderly, female nurse, with short gray hair, who tried to run right past her. The blonde woman gripped her with both hands and bit her fangs into the terrified woman's neck. The woman screamed in pain! The overweight black man twirled his hips around and around and around and around, while grinning his fangs! "If my ex wife could see me now," he said with joy, "mabey then she would have thought twice about running off with Aaron Millknow!"

Hordes of large vampire bats flew all over Gotham City! People were running through the streets screaming!

In the wine cellar of the brownstone mansion, the coffin lid opened and a tall, man with short black hair, a long white face and wearing a tuxedo stepped out of the box. "CHILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDREN OF THE NIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The man's creepy voice sung the words all over the cellar as the bats all awoke and began flying about the dark room. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In Gotham City, the Catwoman and her gang were hard at work stealing every gem in Bing's Jewelry store that they could find! The Catwoman and all her henchmen ran all about the store, carrying huge giant sized gunny sacks into which they tossed gems of every shape size and colour!

While people in Gotham were running down the streets screaming as bats came after them, the Catwoman and all her goons ran across a road, ignoring all the people, while hauling the massive gunny sacks stashed with gems. The group bolted into the Maxine Nightclub!

Far above Gotham City, the tall, dark haired man in a tuxedo flew with a long black cape fluttering in the cool breeze, as he was surrounded by hordes of large vampire bats. He grinned, showing massive fangs, and let out a loud frightening laugh; "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Long, sharp nails suddenly protruded from his fingers. "NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He shouted his word in a strong transylvanian accent, "I look for one man in the city who poses a threat to me! The one called...BATMAN!"

In the Maxine Nightclub, Bruce and Barbara were engrossed in watching the gorgeous dancers performing onstage in front of them. Bruce put his hand on Barbara's leg. Barbara smiled and whispered in his ear. "Remember, if I'm dating you, then I'm DATING YOU! No one else! I'm exclusive to the man I'm currently dating! And that's only you." Bruce nodded and the two of them kissed on the lips.

Then, everyone in the nightclub let out a shout of fear, as the Catwoman and her henchmen came out on stage carrying their massive gunny sacks stuffed full of loot. Bruce and Barbara stared in surprise at the event onstage. Bruce turned to Barbara. "It's the Catwoman," he whispered to her. "No duh," the startled girl whispered back,in a wise acrey way. "Get out of here! Get home as fast you can! Run!" he kept whispering urgently to her. People were running out of the nightclub. Barbara got up out of her seat and dashed out of the nightclub. "Everybody off the stage and get out of here!" shouted Catwoman to the shocked gorgeous female dancers as everyone of them, jumped off the stage and ran out of the nightclub.

Bruce kept focused on the what was happening on the stage. He quickly ran towards and into a broom closet way in the back of the nightclub. "Lucky I wore my emergency bat costume under my suit," Bruce said quietly to himself. as he moved for the back of the closet, while closing the door, "and I kept my emergency bat helmet hidden in my shirt."

Outside the nightclub, Barbara Gordon jumped back into the backseat of the waiting limo. "Alfred take me back to Wayne manor," she told the unnerved butler, as some vampire bats flew by, "hurry!"

Alfred started up the car and drove off.

Inside the nightclub, every last one of the patrons had fled the building, as Catwoman and her gang stood around on stage, surrounded by their huge gunny sacks, deciding on their next move. "What's our next move?" henchman Billybob Thornton, asked the Catwoman nervously as he and his fellow henchmen all moved around the stage, taking note of their surroundings. "Be quiet!" snapped the Catwoman, "let me think!"

The catchy tune kept on playing all about the nightclub. The Catwoman became lost in thought and went into a weird catlike dance! Her dancing became wilder and wilder and wilder! "I just love this music!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Then, Batman jumped down onto the stage from the rafters, while waving his cape. The Catwoman turned to look with a mixture of surprise and joy at the sight of Batman! The henchmen all just slowly gathered around the caped crusader. The catchy tune just played on and on and on. The Catwoman danced even more wildly! Her body always moving in the shape of a cat! The catchy tune changed in beat. Batman began moving his body into a batusi dance! He waved his arms about! He jumped up and down! He fluttered his cape over his eyes at one point! He and Catwoman danced all around the stage together to the beat of the very catchy tune. "So your Catwoman Selina Kyle huh?" Batman half jokingly asked her, "I know one of you Catwomen, Lisa, finally got tired of her life of crime and became an honest cititzen. "Batman kept up his batusi. The Catwoman kept up her cat dance. "MEOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shouted, while opening her mouth wide. She followed this by hissing at Batman while making clawing gestures with both hands. "I was really hurt after I fell in love with her posing as that russian girl, "Batman remembered bitterly, "then there was that other Catwoman, the african american one who used to be a singer as I recall." Batman ran his gloved hands over his face sideways, very slowly as part of his batusi dance move.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the Catwoman and her henchmen all ran towards the caped crusader who stopped dancing immediately. "LET'S GET THE BRIGHT KNIGHT! SHALL WE?!" shouted the Catwoman as she and her gang moved towards Batman. Batman went into action and punched and kicked and boxed and slugged everyone of the henchmen coming at him from all directions. The Catwoman jumped from left to right behind Batman while making loud cat hissing sounds! She kept fantasizing she was seeing the words ZAP, or POW or BAM, emboldened in bright orange letters, everytime Batman struck down one of her henchmen who seemed helpless before the caped crusader. The henchmen all went flying about the stage knocked out by Batman's kicks and punches.

Then a huge horde of vampire bats flew excitedly into the nightclub. Batman and Catwoman just stood there in shock watching the weird scene. The bats scattered all about the whole room in every direction. Batman and Catwoman just stood there in horror staring at everyone of the bats.

Catwoman picked up one of the gunny sacks with both hands, raised it to her stomach and ran out of sight and backstage somewhere's. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not waiting to find out!" Her voice shot out from backstage out of Batman's sight. He was more interested in all the vampire bats flying around anyways. "Another time, another place caped crusader! MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Then, at that moment, a thick, incredibly THICK creamy white mist filled up the entire nightclub. Batman got ready to run backstage, but he was stopped by a horde of large vampire bats that blocked his way. The bats all made loud screeching sounds! In terror Batman tripped face first over one of the large gunny sacks and fell on his face on the stage.

As Batman slowly looked up with caution, he saw a tall, dark figure step forwards out of the mist. The very tall man, wore a tuxedo, a black cape, black boots. He had very short dark hair pointed in the middle. His face was dead white. Bloodshot eyes. Two long sharp fangs came down from his upper lip. He had sharp nails. "Who...are...you?" Batman asked with terror as he slowly got to his feet.

"I be your vorst nightmare," the man snickered in a very, very thick european accent, "I be Count Dracula!" Batman took a step backwards in shock. He tripped backwards over another gunny sack. The Catwoman's henchmen all lay around him totally out cold.

Count Dracula leaped on the stage and kneeled to one of the henchmen. He bit the man in the left jugular who let out a loud bloodcurdling scream! "I came to Gotham recently, to attempt to establish a vampire kingdom here!" Batman stood up and walked very slowly to the right side of the stage, keeping his eyes fully lasered on the sinister count. His mouth opened in shock. He imagined what a male newscaster's voice would be saying about now: "HOLY BRAM STOKER! THIS IS NOT A SCENE FROM A HAMMER MOVIE! HAS BATMAN FINALLY MET HIS MATCH?! WHERE'S KARL KOLCHAK WHEN YOU NEED HIM?! HOW CAN EVEN THE CAPED CRUSADER BEAT THE LORD OF THE VAMPIRES?""" Count Dracula slowly raised his body to his full height and stared at Batman, while going into a sharp fang flashing grin. Batman himself out a scream in fear!

THREE-Commissioner Gordon and Chief O Hara were walking out of the commissioner's office when a heavyset, japanese female blue coated officer suddenly burst into the office. "What the heck!?""" Chief O Hara shouted in anger. The woman reached out her arms and grabbed Gordon with both hands on his shoulder, and tried to bite his neck, with two long fangs that came out of her mouth.

Then, she recoiled! Commissioner Gordon and Chief O Hara both glanced at each other in fright! The commissioner had a small, gold cross hung about his neck. The female vampire police officer, bared both her bloody fangs and ran backwards out of the office. Commissioner Gordon and Chief O Hara just stared at each other in complete terror. "It must be your breath," surmised Chief O Hara while scratching his head.

Batman stood and stared in horror at Count Dracula standing in front of him. There were groups of the large vampire bats on every side of him, preventing him from escaping.

Back at Wayne Manor, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson stood frantically in the living room. "Holy Bronx Zoo! The Catwoman you say!?" Dick put his hands on Barbara's shoulders and shook her slightly. "Who do you remind me of?" he asked her changing the subject, while shaking his head. Barbara sighed. "Stay on topic! Bruce could be in trouble, and knowing Catwoman it will take more than police to stop her! I need you to call Batman! Batgirl will need Batman and Robin to rescue him and I know you and Bruce are very close with Batman and Robin!" Dick just slapped his head. "By gods your right!" Dick gently pushed Barbara towards the entrance way of the living room, "you hurry home and I'll...uh...I'll ...uh...that is call Batman and Robin!"

Then, as Dick and Barbara looked outside the living room, they saw, to their horror, giant hordes of vampire bats fluttering about everywhere! Dick quickly grabbed Barbara and pulled her back into the living room! Dick and Barbara turned and saw even more hordes of giant sized bats ganged up outside the windows of the living room! Their screeching was even louder than ever! Dick and Barbara raced all over the whole living room in complete fear and shock and horror! "HOLY HALLOWEEN!" shouted Dick as he and Barbara went into a panic as they both ran all over the living room. "WE'RE SURROUNDED BY BATS!" she shouted, fear stricken. "NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Back at the Maxine Nightclub, Batman just stood staring with interest and shock at Count Dracula standing before him. "What do you want of me Count?" Batman asked his opponent. "What's your sick game with me?" The count went into a loud, evil ear splitting, terrifying laugh! His sharp fangs showed all their glory! Blood oozed out of his mouth! The count raised one of his very sharp nailed fingers at the stunned caped crusader. "In your private life you be millionaire Bruce Wayne no?" Batman remained silent. "One of my contacts reported to me as having seen you go into the nightclub this avternoooooooooooonnnnnnnhahahahahahhahahhahahahhahahahh!" The count's very strong accent became almost impossible for Batman to understand. His evil laughter was as chilling as can be. "I vigured out who you really are, not like moron commissioner, or that Yvonne Craig lookalike you vere dating!" Batman looked from left to right. The vampire bats screeched louder than ever and still surrounded him on both sides of him. "What do you want of me!" Batman shouted in desperation at the count, his eyes wide with terror. He took a step backwards. Some of the thick, creamy white mist enveloped him. He fell over another of the large gunny sacks, on his back. My dear VATMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I vant YOUUUUUUU as my slaveeeeeeeee! As my human slaveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We vampires need human tools!" Batman quickly got to his feet, and looked dazed at the sinister count.

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick and Barbara just sat on the couch together. The bats screeching from inside the house and from right outside on the windows was even louder than ever! Dick just shook his head sadly and put his face in his hands. "It's hopeless," he sobbed a little bit, "I can't save Bruce from the Catwoman and her gang. I never felt so hopeless! How can I save Bruce?" Barbara reached over and put her hand on Dick's right shoulder. "Hey look,"Barbara spoke in a soothing tone of voice, "mabey Bruce escaped somehow. And even if he didn't, I'm sure his captor can't be that bad."

Count Dracula walked slowly through the thick mist surrounding him and quietly approached Batman. Batman just stood silently staring straight at the count. "Look...in...to...my...eyessssssssssssssss," the count's deep voice took on a terrifying tone. "You vill become my human tool and slave Vatman! Sooner or later you will look deeply into my eyessssssssssssssss!"Count Dracula slowly pushed his right handed sharp pointed fingers aimed at Batman's eyes, "you vill become my slaveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! With the great Vatman as my servanttttttttttttttttttttttt, Gotham vill be mine! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His strong european accent turned into a shocking, laughing roar that rang out through the whole nightclub. His mouth opened wide showing his very sharp fangs. Blood oozed out of his mouth.

Back at Wayne Manor, Dick and and Barbara just sat in tense fear on the sofa. The vampire bats' screeching was louder than ever now. Dick slowly turned his head to look more intently at Barbara. "You know Babes, there's a chance we might not see Bruce again. And there's a chance we may never leave this house again." Barbara looked with fear and surprise at Bruce Wayne's young ward. "This might very well be it for us. As far as we know we are now trapped in here. We may never leave." The bat screeching was non stop. "And what is with all these bats anyhow? Did a vampire show up in Gotham or something?" Barbara made a startled laugh. "Yeah right, 'she answered.

Count Dracula looked to be almost gliding over the mist, slowly towards the still stunned caped crusader. Batman just took a step backwards.

Barbara looked into Dick's eyes. She sighed and smiled. "You know Dick...I...I..." She looked up with slight embarrassment at the ceiling of the living room in Wayne Manor. She blushed. Her face turned red. "What is it?" Dick asked her looking at her face, with a slight smile. "We may be trapped here forever..."Yes," interrupted Barbara, with a new surge of strength returning to her face,"we will never leave here again. The bats will eventually come in here and finish us, so now I can finally...tell you..." She turned to look into Dick's eyes, "I...I...have been attracted to you right from the first day! there I said it! I have always wanted you!" Dick lowered his eyebrows. His eyes became moist. "I have always been attracted to you as well. Always." There was a few moments of silence, then Dick and Barbara both snickered in a naughty sort of way. "You want too?" asked Barbara with a grin. Dick grinned back. "Life is short," he said with a sneer. Barbara sneered back. "It is for us," she joked. They both laughed.

Dick and Barbara both got off the couch, and both of them opened the couch and set up the pullout bed. The couch bed was covered with a dark blue blanket with the a massive Batman bat emblem in the centre of it. Barbara and Dick both laughed.

Dick and Barbara lay in the bed nude together.

Barbara at one point got out of the bed, completely nude, and walked to her purse lying on the floor in back of the couch. "Let me get some chewing gum," she said, as Dick turned over on his right side, nude in the bed.

Dick and Barbara fell asleep nude in the bed together...

Dick got up out of bed nude at one point. "I'll want some of that gum myself," he said. "This is great," complimented Barbara. Dick just snickered.

Dick and Barbara lay nude on the bed together

Dick and Barbara rolled all over the bed nude, passionately kissing...

Back at the nightclub, as Dracula moved even closer towards the stunned caped crusader, Batman reached his head into a large compartment on the right side of his utility belt. At that moment a huge torrent of water shot out of the yellow belt and began flooding all over the evil Count! Count Dracula just shouted in shock! "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"" shouted the count, gasping for breath as the flooding water sprayed all over him. The water torrent increased intensity, as it flooded out of the large compartment on Batman's utility belt. "You made a big mistake Count!" shouted Batman, "you briefly mentioned that you were always careful to avoid the moving stream outside your castle in Transylvania, then that jogged my memory of what I recalled about you count...that vampires can be destroyed by running water! So I activated the portable bat flood device on my utility belt!" The water flooded with even MORE intensity onto the now helpless count! Dracula just lay back on the stage, barely able to breath.

One of the henchmen groaned and slowly opened his eyes, while slowly sitting up. The name Craig in black across his chest. Batman turned about at the sound of the groaning and looked down at the Catwoman henchman sitting up. Batman kneeled down and punched the man hard in the nose. The man's eyes crossed and he fell back down on the stage floor. "Go back to sleep," said Batman.

Batman then turned his attention back towards the drowning Count. The water was flooding much of the nightclub now. Count Dracula just kept rolling from side to side while gasping for breath and howling in pain. "Try counting from one to ten, like your tv counterpart," mocked Batman chuckling.

Inside the living room of Wayne Manor, the bats all quickly flew away from the windows. The bats inside the mansion all flew away outside some of the open windows.

Dick and Barbara quickly got off the pullout bed naked together. "The bats are going!" shouted Dick as he took some steps towards the living room windows. Barbara walked nude to the entrance way of the living room. She looked out. "The bats are gone from the house as well!" she shouted, pleased.

"Miss Gordon is that you!?" Alfred's voice chimed loudly from somewhere's in the mansion. Barbara quickly turned away from the door in shock and ran around the living room. "Where's my dress!?" she shouted to Dick, looking embarrassed. "I...uh...better call...uh...Batman and Robin right...away," Dick said to Barbara anxiously, "can't wait to get into my cape!" At that moment, he slapped his head with hand. "What!?" asked Barbara as she moved all about the living room nude, "where's my dress?!" "I...uh...meant my shoes," corrected Dick. "Master Dick!?" Alfred's voice shouted from somewhere's in the house. "In here Alfred!" Dick shouted back, without thinking while moving rapidly all around the living room. Barbara looked with shock at Dick. Dick slapped his head with his right hand again. "NO!"

EPILOGUE-The police officers moved all about the flooded nightclub, escorting the arrested Catwoman henchmen, in handcuffs out of the nightclub as fast they could. The bats were all flying off and out of the club. All that remained of Count Dracula was his tuxedo and some white dust, at the bottom of the pool of water. Batman, Robin and Batgirl stood on the stage chatting with Commissoner Gordon and Chief O Hara, all the while police officers pulled the stunned henchmen out of the club. There was no more flooding water from out of Batman's utility belt. "With Count Dracula gone, all of his mind controlled vampire bats and whatever vampire minions he created have all taken off. Without their leader they're nothing," explained Batman with a smile. Batman, Robin and Batgirl all stood together in a row on stage facing Commissoner Gordon and Chief O Hara. The thick white mist was fading away. "Holy Van Helsing Batman," said Robin as he watched the last of the vampire bats fly away, " Dracula was lord of the vampires, and had been around for centuries and yet you beat him with just running water in seconds!" "Awesome," included Batgirl, "of all the villains I would never have guessed it to be Count Dracula. But what about Catwoman?" "We'll round her up sooner or later not to worry," reassured Batman with a grin. "This has been one night we'll never forget," said Chief O Hara.


End file.
